


Devoted To You

by theenterprise



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Devotion, Established Relationship, F/M, Freeform, or current au, sort of possible future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theenterprise/pseuds/theenterprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod is in love with Abigail Mills and wants to make sure he gives all the love she deserves.</p><p>Because to him, Abbie is a goddess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devoted To You

**Author's Note:**

> un-betaed as always. this could be stuck in anywhere in the past season as an au i guess or as a future-ish fic, either way, ichabod is with abbie and katrina is somewhere else i guess.

If Ichabod were not a man of God and if he were bold enough, he might liken his fair Abigail to a goddess.

When he first saw Miss Mills his first thought (If he were honest with himself for once) was that he had found someone who had exceeded his wife in beauty. His wife, who truly is a beautiful woman, on the outside that is. Abigail’s splendor goes beyond looks, but she is a woman with an equally beautiful heart.

Ichabod knew that beyond the somewhat hot-temperedness/annoyed facade was someone who has something amazing inside of them and Ichabod now recognises how lucky he truly is to be around her. Whether it be Abbie’s wit, warmth, snark, anger, sadness, or love: Ichabod wants to see it all.

They are witnesses, but now they are beyond that. Ichabod and Abbie are lovers and indeed, even soulmates. So maybe Ichabod is becoming a heathen but how could his God give him someone so perfect to be a partner with?

Abigail to him is perfection.

When Ichabod holds her hand in his own, he cherishes every line, every scar that he feels. When Ichabod brushes through her hair with his fingers, he closes his eyes to appreciate the natural curls of her hair, and makes sure to tell her that no matter how she gets it “done up”, that he will always find her beautiful. And when Ichabod looks into Abigail’s eyes, those warm earthy brown eyes so unlike his icy blue ones, he finds himself smiling once more at the beauty that Abbie holds within her.

He wants to worship Abigail with the devotion that she so deserves.

So when Ichabod finds himself mumbling quiet prayers of love into his partner’s skin and Abbie asks him what he said. Ichabod simply smiles and kisses her instead.

 


End file.
